natsume pervert
by akane shuuya
Summary: it all happened because I visited him when he was sick.I am not good at summary but try to give a chance.


**Hi I really like Alice Gakuen. I saw the anime and the manga**

 **I thought I would write a natsume x mikan fanfiction.**

the first kiss of a girl is something precious that must be given only to the person we me mikan sakura already had my first kiss with this pervert of natsume hyuuga.I was 10 years old and it was at a Christmas party, we were dancing together because his best friend Ruka Nogi had forced us, we were quiet I was even surprised when two weird person pushed us and it's the incident he kissed me a kiss longer this time on a tree hidden from I'm 14 years old and this memory will haunt me forever. I blink while looking at my clock oh no I'll be late and jinno sensei will punish me.I get up quickly and put on the school uniform, leaving my hair free. I ran down the halls. Luckily for me I arrived 5 minutes before the start of the class, I was relieved.

Mikan:Hello everybody

Everyone present greets me with a smile. I went to my two best friends it was Hotaru Imai an inventor of genius and Yuu Tobita who is also called the class delegate is my best friend since kindergarten before we entered the alice academy, it is also to follow her that I entered the is the first friend I made There is also Sumire Shoda, Anna and Nonoko, Koko, kitsuneme and so many others. I hear screams, Natsume and ruka have just entered the is my partner but also my boyfriend who stole my first kiss. Ruka is Hotaru's friend, everyone was very surprised when they announced that they were going out together. But with time they were very cute together.

Mikan:Hello ruka-pyon

Ruka:Hi Mikan

Mikan:Good morning Natsume

Natsume:hello Mikan

The whole class was up, Natsume had just greeted me, it never happened before and in addition he called me by my first name not polka as he does of haitude.

I approached him maybe he had fever ca it could be that ca.

but the more I looked at him the more I do not recognize him.

my main teacher narumi-sensei just entered the room at the same time i came to him.

Mikan:Narumi-sensei where is natsume.

Narumi:Well played mikan the natsume that is before you is only an illusion. Natsume is sick I thought it could be funny.

Mikan:I knew, the real natsume is more beautiful.

Everyone's up to you and I blushed. Then narumi-sensei said that we did not have classes today because the teachers had a I ran out of the room intending to go see natsume.I am his partner when even.

Natsume is a special star. He has a special room, which is very big. I knocked at the port. Not hearing any noise, I opened the door.

Mikan:natsume are you there?

Natsume:oye polka you are really very noisy.

I laughed it was the real natsume not the illusion. He looked at me strangely and I told him everything that narumi-sensei did.

Natsume:This gay teacher

Mikan:so how are you

Natsume:I was fine until you came to bother me polka

Mikan:natsume you baka say that I was worried

I saw medicines on the bedside table he had not even taken them.

Mikan:natsume you have to take the medicine to heal.

natsume:and if I do not want they have a bad taste anyway.

He looked at me with the same smile as when he stole my first kiss. A pervert smile

Natsume:hm I have an idea I want them to drink if you kiss me right after they have a bad taste.

I blushed natsume fat pervert.

He took the medicine and he held me by the he kissed me.

I took my courage, it's for today or never.

Mikan:natsume you know i really love you a lot, i do not want to like a friend but you know what i mean.

He burst out laughing.

Natsume:polka is it a declaration of love?

I nodded, my face could now be compared to a tomato.

Natsume:what you can be slow know, I do not kiss my friends.

it was worse than I thought he would even consider me a friend.

Natsume:baka

and then he kissed me again.

 **and here is the sorry** **end that the characters may seem quite occ, I did my you for watching and do not forget to leave your the next.**


End file.
